


【Voltron红黑】Obscene Dream

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 双性Shiro，2kxS给凯伊的
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	【Voltron红黑】Obscene Dream

花的香味。浓烈得叫人作呕，从鼻腔和皮肤毛孔渗进身体，顺着细胞和血管一点点啃噬四肢百骸。

Shiro勉力睁开眼睛，这个角度只能看到植物茎枝，花冠直指发光的天空，密密实实淹没人的身体。

他试图撑起自己，随即被不听使唤的双腿拽回地上，扑起又一层花粉的海浪。

只是一刹那的深呼吸，眩晕猛地砸向他的大脑。某种灼热的变化正在他的身体上发酵，Shiro觉得自己被一双大手揉成了几块，每一处血肉都在尖叫地发疼，汗水大颗大颗渗出，仿佛细胞有了自我意识而不停地哀泣。

Shiro竭力回忆一切的开端：他们被扎肯的手下袭击，狮子们没来得及组成巨人，虫洞突然出现，回过神时，他跟黑狮落在了一个陌生的星球，通讯器也联系不上其他人。幸运的是，这个星球没有猛兽，只有无害的、大簇大簇盛放的花……

但看情况，并非如此。

Shiro咬住后牙槽，手掌捏成拳头再次撑起自己，这回身体甚至没能移动几厘米。

——这里不对劲，我需要支援。

Keith的名字率先跳入Shiro的大脑。

——也许Keith也被困住了。Shiro想到了追踪他们的Galra人，这次的敌人力大无穷，倘若没有追到黑狮这头来，其他人都有危险。也许是花粉的影响，他止不住胡思乱想，大脑渐渐充斥队友们遇险的影像，包括Keith……腹背受敌，年轻的身体落在血泊里，伸出手哀喊：Shiro……

他的心脏一抽，周遭的花似乎开得更热烈了，连带着浑身的疼痛和热度不断攀升。

他像是中世纪被绑在刑架上炙烤的罪犯，四肢重如磐石，火焰将他撕成碎片，浓稠的汁液从他的身体渗出来，在口鼻之间，在溃烂的皮肤缝隙，在双腿之内……那一定是内脏融化的浆液。

他张了张嘴巴，喉咙挤出那个名字：

“Keith……”

大脑开始构建名字的主人，挺翘的黑发，往上挺的眉眼，柔软又细致的轮廓线条，每次分离前相拥的触感，两手紧握时掌心留下的热度，就跟现在折磨他的热痛一模一样。

“Keith……”他的声音带上了焦虑。

Keith的脸容从他看不透的黑暗深处冒上来，那样地亮起来。

“Keith……”他活像一条被抛在沙地的鱼，嘴巴徒劳一张一合，一张一合。

有人轻轻握住他的手。Shiro睁开眼睛，看到Keith的脸。在一片浓郁的花香里，他的脸鲜明透彻，如同诱饵。Shiro伸手攀住他，就像饥肠辘辘的猎物扑进显而易见的死地，毫不犹豫，没法犹豫。

Keith的手插入他的手套，在手套里找着他的指缝，而后把五指嵌进去。他的指腹留着惯用冷兵器留下的细茧，两人的手指密布细汗，纠缠着带起微痒的电流，刺激得他的身体一阵颤栗。Keith的另一只手摸上他的战斗服，厚重的战斗服被轻易剥开了一条缝，剥皮似地露出早已湿透的紧身衣。

刚强正直，骁勇善战，英姿飒爽的黑骑士，在狮堡内外几乎是禁欲的代名词，但此刻铁铸似的血肉之躯也被溶化，他的身体在莫名的饥渴里不住痉挛。而Keith，他曾经的学生和下属，他现时的同伴和好友，从背后咬住他的脖颈，牙齿衔住那一小节裸露、脆弱的命门，潮湿的舌头滑过皮肤，光是这样就让Shiro觉得整个腰部都酥麻了。

他的紧身衣早就被扯开了大半，Keith的手探入他的下体，那只手接触到他身体的那一刻，Shiro觉察了违和感，他的身体似乎多了些什么，这种疑惑在对方探入他的身体时得到了证实。

一个不应存在的……女性器官。

他能感知到Keith的手指摸到了那些难以启齿的液体，在他的双腿之间拉出丝线，他早就湿透了，新生的阴穴在手指的按摩下羞耻地张合。

Shiro忍住恐慌试图拉开Keith的手，只换来对方背后而来的一咬，他的身体一抽，双腿更紧地缠在一起，把Keith的手推得更深，那些手指的纹路几乎要烙入他的身体里，那种陌生的侵入感能让人失声大叫。

“住手……！”

Shiro的肌肉一再紧绷，数次条件反射想将Keith掀翻，但身体始终无法动弹，只能不上不下地任由Keith抚摸他，那只手还戴着半指手套，粗糙的皮革划过雌穴上那枚小豆，竟令他下身的水更泛滥了。连胸部也没有逃过对方的抚弄，两枚小小的乳头被揉得高耸，泛着淫糜水光，在男人厚实的胸膛上显得格外倒错。

Shiro从来注重言语上的谨慎，他清楚语言的力量，运用不当便可踩碎一颗年轻的心，但在这种时候，他也要忍不住把脏话掷到这个荒唐的星球上。他的身体却违背主人的意志，不停地渗出液体，示好似地咬住对方深入的手指，全身每个细胞都在尖叫着想要，他甚至已经在想象自己被灌满的感觉。那一刹那的想象让他全身发烫。

周遭的花香越发浓烈。Shiro想起一件众所周知的事：花是植物的生殖器官。

他没能想下去，Keith一手箍住他的下颚，舌头探入他的口腔里搅拌他，带着些似乎来自骨子里的侵略欲，舔过他的牙齿，勾起他的舌头一再吮吸，Shiro被亲得四肢发软，热度从尾椎骨一路攀至大脑，让他禁不住发出一声压抑的喘息。这声音似乎取悦了对方，Keith更猛烈地亲他，两唇紧贴而舌尖几乎要碰到他的舌根，唾液止不住从缝隙里漏出。有东西抵在他的两腿之间，那是Keith的阴茎，对方没有插入，只是磨蹭似地一上一下滑动，让他的身体更空虚而剧烈地痉挛。

他能感受到Keith的阴茎上隐忍的青筋，柱头在他的摩擦下胀大、硬挺，他被那上面溢出的分泌液刺激得意乱情迷。Shiro无意识摆动腰部迎合对方，大脑发紧着渴望那一刻的戳刺。但直到他被磨上了一次小高潮、身体溢满分不清彼此的体液，Keith仍然没有给他。

Shiro突然感到了一点奇异的违和感，他聚焦视线看着Keith，却发现这个Keith跟他认识的那个有些不同，轮廓线条更加坚毅，脸上留了一块惹眼的伤疤，双眼深不见底，带着一种深邃的桀骜，比他认识的Keith成熟，甚至看起来比他还要年长。

“你……”Shiro试图说话，他的声音很快被对方吻了下，与此同时，他的后颈被另一个人吻了，柔软的舌头沿着他的颈椎一路滑下。

这个新来的在他耳侧唤他：Shiro。含着青涩的鼻音，耳熟得让Shiro感到一阵久违。Shiro试图转过头，Keith——成熟的那个，贴心地将他翻了个身，双手掰着他的大腿，将他明明白白敞开在新来的——年轻的Keith面前。

——好了，现在不是我疯了就是世界疯了。

他倒是很佩服这种时候还能开玩笑的自己。Shiro想把脸挡起来，双手却被后面的人箍得死紧。他的Keith脸上还留着汗渍和细小的伤痕，仿佛从什么地方奔波而来，眼睛泛着红，嘴唇颤抖着又喊了一声他的名字。非常年轻，又年轻得如此动人。

令Shiro更加羞耻的是，光是听着Keith喊他的声音，他的身体就敏感地收缩，身后的Keith抚上他泥泞的阴蒂，用手指打开阴穴，让他的Keith更清楚地观察，他的领袖在快感下每一次的痉挛。

“不……不要看我……”Shiro试图让自己声音增加几分威严，他的身体却比任何时候都要清晰感受对方。Keith的手指，修长，粗糙，该死的灵活。他终于抽出那些手指，接着用力掰开Shiro试图合拢的双腿。方便另一个人俯下身，用目光代替手指抚摸他。Shiro能感受到他的视线牢牢地贴在自己身上，打量滑过汗水的皮肤，被掰得留下红印的大腿，溢出体液的阴穴，Shiro绝望地发现自己几乎能在Keith的视线下再次高潮。

“你知道怎么做吗？”年长的Keith发问了。

年轻人抿起嘴，凑过来吻住Shiro，舌头生涩地撬开他的牙齿，小动物似地颤颤巍巍，从鼻子里发出甜腻的声音。

Shiro下意识含住他的舌头，湿滑的触感落入喉咙，他突然意识到自己几乎是在引导对方的亲吻，这个认知让他的口腔肌肉一阵痉挛。

“对……”年长者哑着嗓子说，“吻下去。”

亲吻一路往下，滑过他的胸膛和肚脐，又在小腹留下细小的齿痕，紧接着，Keith的舌头探入了他的身体，模拟性交的动作戳刺他，用上嘴唇细致地舔舐和吸吮。Shiro想要躲开，阴穴却饥渴地迎合对方，内壁可怜巴巴地咬住那根侵犯他的舌头，他被那种几近背德的快感逼得全身发抖。

“……停下……Keith……拜托……”

推拒没有作用，Shiro的耳边渐渐充溢Keith舔弄他身体的窸窣声，他好像成了一块被剥开包装纸的食物，被人舔得又湿又软，全身心都在渴望更加粗暴和彻底的侵犯。

“他想要你。”年长者说得平铺直叙。

年轻的Keith望着他，Shiro下意识躲闪他的眼神。而Keith一声不吭地掐着他的腰，把他拉到自己身前，下一刻，青筋暴起的前端撑开了被长时间蹂躏而濡湿一片的阴穴，Keith没怎么费劲就顶入了他的身体。Shiro颤抖着发出一声呻吟。

Shiro别过头，立即被对方掐住下颚扳过去。“看着我，”Keith哑着变声期的嗓子说，年轻人的眼睛充满侵略欲，他看了片刻就觉得自己要被一口吞掉。Keith托起他的臀部，开始缓慢地、热热地顶入他的身体。Shiro蹙眉闭上眼，半裸的胸膛一阵颤栗。

冲击渐渐加快，过猛的快感啃噬Shiro的理智。年轻人的戳刺没有什么章法，每一下都既沉又重，他的身体却为此欢欣起舞，阴穴饥渴地咬住那根东西，心甘情愿在一片泥泞中被操得瑟瑟发抖。

身后的Keith握住他的手腕，吻他汗津津的头发，另一只手摸上他滴着水的阴茎，手指在上头不轻不重地打转，让他的阴穴始终处于剧烈收缩的状态，内穴皱褶一清二楚地感受Keith的阴茎，他觉得自己的身体都要溶成那玩意儿的形状了。快感不断堆积，从小腹直达大脑神经，到了某个临界点，他的身体剧烈痉挛，而后一些温暖的热流从他的身体里喷出，浇到Keith的阴茎上。

——他用女性的器官达到了高潮。

Shiro头皮发麻，试图推开对方，而Keith摸上他的脸，眼睛很柔软，像那种最温存的猫，即使被刺伤和摔打，还能拿眼睛告诉你它的爱和痛楚。

他为此心脏发紧，几乎是下意识地放弃了挣扎：“Keith……拜托……不要……”

Keith的阴茎在他的身体里仍然硬挺，身后的人抬起他的腰，接着猛力送下去，那玩意儿几乎顶到了子宫口，Shiro被刺激得倒吸一口气，身体剧烈收紧。Keith有些不高兴似地瞅了另一个自己一眼，用眼睛发出了警告。年长的Keith耸了耸肩，松手把主导权让了出去。 

Keith掐着他的腰，把自己抽出来，带出粘稠的丝线，Shiro几乎是下意识抬腰反含住了他，等反应过来自己干了什么后，一股血流冲上脑门，Shiro猛地往后躲，却被Keith一手抓住。Keith吻上他的嘴唇，挺胯又是一下抽送，惹得Shiro抬手抓着对方的肩膀，往上仰起的喉结颤抖着上下滚动。

年长的Keith发出了一声短促的笑声：“你就是喜欢这个力度。”他这么说着，把Shiro凌乱的额发捋到后面，露出被汗水打得晶亮的额头。

Shiro什么都听不见了，连压抑自己的声音都几乎用尽了理智。他已经被操射了一次，浑身颤栗陷入身后的怀里，任对方一边舔咬他，一边说些不明所以的话。而Keith插入时，他就无意识摆动腰部迎合他，Keith把自己抽出，他就空虚得发疼。到最后，Keith按着他的腰肢开始射精，精液没有保留地抖入他的身体，濡湿的雌穴还嫌不够似地不断抽搐。

Shiro为自己的身体和感觉感到反胃，却又没法反抗这种被顶穿和灌满的快感，这让他的身体像一只熟透了的虾，绝望而泛红地缩成了一团。

年长的Keith突然说话了：“Shiro，抬起头。”

※

Shiro抬起头，仅仅是一刹那，四周的场景变了，他不在太空，不在陌生的星球，而是在加里森。在加里森的寝室里，他最熟悉的那张床上。他曾经在这里休息，打牌，处理公事，甚至吃泡面。床上放了一面小小的镜子，他在里面看到了18岁的自己。那时候他多么年轻，黑发如鸦羽，望着天空的眼睛有种奇特的生命力，被所有人热烈地赞誉和喜爱。

——我一定在做梦。

Shiro眨眨眼，试图把自己从梦里抽出来，但这个梦的质感太过真切，他甚至能清楚感受到手掌下军式床褥粗糙的质地。

在自己的寝室，18岁的他正跨坐在Keith的身上，这还没完，他的肛口被什么进入了，他慢了一拍才反应过来那是身后的Keith，年长者揉住他的臀瓣，手温非常滚烫，借着他们的体液一鼓作气侵入了他的身体。撕裂的疼痛在身后窜起，Shiro禁不住咬牙喘了一喘。

“不、等……”他想喝住他俩，却没能说完。

两边的抽送同时进行，身前的Keith才把他顶上了一个弧度，身后的就把他的阴穴撞到前头的阴茎上，沾着体液的手指也没闲着，十分热心地揉按他的阴蒂，让每一下插入都给Shiro熟透了的雌穴带来灭顶快感，连后穴的撕疼也变了味。他的身体拼命自我驯服，为了容纳更多的侵犯而不住软化、分泌淫液。

Shiro感觉再也承受不来，他抖着声音：“太………太多了……等一下……Keith……”

他的声音支离破碎，如同邀请，只激起对方的施虐欲。他们的抽插更狠了，顶得那么深，那么满，每一下都将Shiro送上高峰，让他眼前产生一些血和碎片的幻觉；Keith——Shiro已经分不清是哪个Keith，低下头狠狠咬他，一个又一个齿痕在坚实的肩膀上重叠。Shiro全身发颤，活像一头被剥皮的动物，肌腱血汗模糊，在猛兽的掌下徒劳呼吸。

叩叩。

寝室门外，传来敲门声。

Shiro如遭雷击，他听不清对方是不是喊了一声他的名字，接下来是漫长的静默。

那是谁，Iverson，Matt，还是Adam？他竭力止住声音，身体却更加敏感。有人掐着他的腰，把他更深地往下沉，整根没入又整根抽出，每一下都插到了顶，能清晰感知跳动的筋脉烙入内壁。酸胀的快感再次把Shiro打翻，他的身体近乎淫乱地咬住他们，心却在尖叫不行。

背德的紧张感焚烧心脏，从尾椎一路滚遍全身。他在镜子里看到自己恍惚的眼睛，脸上分不清汗水和眼泪，舌头舔过嘴唇，青春的肉体里全是食髓知味。

——这是我吗？我现在是这种表情吗？

Shiro试图把他的理智拾起来，却被前后的侵犯撞击得一再破碎，他从没尝过这种撕裂，这种失去掌控。他恐慌得想要逃开，却无从下手。他们都在他里面，那么亲昵，那么彻底，他们——他——Keith，正以自身的全部，进行最猛烈最完全的占有。

Shiro哆嗦着到达高潮的时候，Keith也射了，他的精液把之前的推得更深。Shiro停不下身体的抽搐，无意识摸上小腹，Keith把那里填得满满的，满得让他没法忽视那种倒错感。年长的Keith摸上他摸着小腹的手，咬着他的耳朵轻声说：“你会怀孕吗？”

Shiro这时候才突然意识到被他们内射的后果，他猛地睁大眼睛，哑着声说：“不……不……”

年轻人睁着湿润的眼睛，重复了另一个自己的问题：“Shiro，你会怀孕吗？”

他们的声音像某种暗示，透过耳朵烙进他的内脏。Shiro只能抓住那一点意识喊不。

身后的Keith揉按他的乳肉，戴着手套的五指在上面勒出红痕，又温吞地搓揉那两枚高耸的乳头；年轻的Keith忽然低头，咬住他一边的乳头，细致地吮吸、舔弄，让细长的陈旧伤疤满是舔舐的痕迹，缀着汗液在紧绷的皮肤上蜿蜒而下。

被折腾个没完的胸部胀得发疼，Keith吸了一会儿后，伸出舌头，Shiro一清二楚看见泛黄的乳白液体从他的乳首上渗出，落到鲜红的舌尖。

倒错的羞耻瞬间吞没了他的身体，他不由自主地收紧了双腿，身体往后闪躲，却只是在让身后的人把自己操得更满。

“舒服吗？”年长的Keith舔着他的脖颈问。

Shiro想否定，身体却在对方一记既深又重的操弄下舒爽地打了个颤。

年长者摸上他的阴蒂，慢条斯理打圈和磨蹭，下身加快了抽插，让Shiro的阴穴疯狂痉挛，又喷出一股水。Keith不依不饶又问了一次，像等待夸奖的小孩，逼得他引以为傲的大脑完全失守，只能哑声应道：舒服……好舒服……

“能怀上吗？”Keith松开反剪他的手，摸着他的小腹问。小腹在侵入之下哆嗦，反复饱胀，活像那里头真的有什么正孕育的东西。一个畸形的、由男性滋养和产下的胎儿。

Shiro无意识抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，他的脑子只剩下应和：“…可以……够了、……”

二十根手指爱抚他，像吸在他身上那么贴合和饥饿。

他们都射了，精液把Shiro灌得又抵达一次高潮，生理性盐水从他的眼角不断滚落，而身体无意识地抽搐。在高潮后的恍惚里，Shiro嗅到泥土的腥味，花在他身边大朵大朵地盛开。他又想起——花是植物的生殖器官。

Shiro闭上眼睛，摔进彻底的黑暗里。

※

狮堡。

他睁开眼睛。

Shiro从床上扶着头坐起来，他看着自己的手，又看了看身上完好无损的战斗服，渐渐回笼的记忆，让他的身体打了个寒颤。

——我还在做梦？还是刚刚的都是梦？

靠在他床沿打瞌睡的Keith惊醒了，他猛地握住Shiro的手，看见他安然无恙，年轻人的表情才慢慢放松下来：“太好了，你昏迷了好久。”

“是你找到了我？”

“是我，当时你倒在某个星球的花丛里。”

“我当时……”Shiro把问题从喉咙里挤出来，“有什么奇怪的症状吗？”

“没有，”Keith疑惑地问，“你还觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

“……没有，”他攥起拳头，“什么事都没有。”

看着Keith离开房间后，Shiro把脸埋进手心里，他的身体松懈下来，却开始一阵又一阵的痉挛。燥热如同火舌舔舐他的肉体。

——被Keith碰过的地方在火辣辣地发疼。

他努力平缓呼吸，突然想起了什么。

——我的身体，会不会……

Shiro的心沉了下去，他竭力止住双手的哆嗦，开始解开自己衣服。

※

那一天，Keith做了一个奇怪的梦。

也可能并不是梦。

FIN.


End file.
